1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package, which has excellent insulation characteristics with respect to the outside and a low manufacturing cost and is favorable for high integration and miniaturization, and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor package
2. Description of the Related Art
The sizes of electronic products have been continuously decreased, and electronic products require more and more high capacity data processing. Accordingly, miniaturization and high integration of semiconductor packages that are used in the electronic products is required. In addition, functions of the semiconductor packages become complicated as functions of the electronic produces become complex, and thus, high integration of the semiconductor packages are required and furthermore, the semiconductor packages have to have excellent insulation characteristics with respect to the outside.